The Day Afterwards
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: Francis grinned. Although his joke hadn't gone exactly as planned, in which Kagome ended up in the same bad as him and Arthur, this was just as good, if not better. Now, it would be so much better if he found a way to survive this… Happy V-day! NotFraKag
1. Chapter 1

MCD: Just a little day-after-Valentine's-day oneshot~ Happy single's awareness day/ Satanist day sponsored by Hallmark~!

**~!~**

Kagome blinked. She winced as morning light stabbed at her unadjusted blue eyes.

Ugh… what day was it? And why was it morning, when all she could remember was some of last night? _And why was her head pounding as if Myoga had drunk her blood like a keg full of beer?_

Blinking more, she sat up, the crisp white blanket she was sleeping with pooling around her bare waist.

Wait a minute… she was **naked!**_**? **_

Gasping, Kagome grabbed the sheets and pulled them up over her breasts, trying to retain some modesty. Why the _hell _was she sleeping _naked? _Last time she checked, she was not in the least bit Italian…!

Kagome gave a small groan as a wave of pain washed through her head from moving too quickly. That was incredibly odd. She was no longer in the feudal era, so why would she be getting this feeling? Carefully racking her brain, she tried to think of last night's events, but blurred images and pictures were the only things that popped up. That and… rather _embarrassing _sounds…

_Valentine's Day,_ her mind informed her. _Yes, that's right- last night was the Valentine's Day party, hosted by France…he'd even bought some special wine of some sort…_Kagome sighed, as that was all she could think of at the moment. Leaning back a little, she placed her hands on either side of her—

"…?" she blinked as her right hand landed on something firm rather than the soft cushion of the mattress. "…**!**" her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in a silent scream.

"G-germany!_?_" she whispered incredulously, only just now realizing the handsome blonde man was fast asleep next to her.

Snapping out of her shock at his small snore, she retracted her hand from him as if he had the plague. She scanned his form and her mouth dropped open even wider, her face flushing multiple shades of red, as she notice that he, too, was stripped bare.

Now that she put the pieces together, most of her lower body ached, she was sleeping in an unfamiliar room that, no doubt, belonged the that perverted Frenchman, and both her and the German's clothes were strewn about the room, as if…

Eyes flaming red, she grabbed a half-finished glass of red wine on the nightstand next to her and sniffed it. She recoiled almost immediately. _Aphrodisiacs._

Getting up quietly, so as not to wake the sexy sleeping German, Kagome slipped on her undergarments and a bath robe, storming out of the room with a deadly intent.

"_**FRAAANNCCCIIISSS…..!"**_

Wincing, France sighed from his spot in his own bed as the scream rang out through his mansion. Glancing one last time at the snoring American and Englishman in his bed alongside of him, he grinned perversely and contentedly, then scooted out of the large bed.

Although his joke hadn't gone exactly as planned, in which Kagome ended up in the same bad as him and Arthur, this was just as good, if not better~

Now, it would be _so _much better if he found a way to survive this…


	2. EXTRA

MCD: ...I SPOIL YOU GAIZ TOO MUCH... LOL

**~!~**

Kagome sighed in happiness and patted the unsettled soil.

"Rest in peace, Frenchy~!" she hummed and stood, skipping away from the plot in the middle of the garden bed. Germany, England and America watched on with horrified expressions.

"Y-...you didn't honestly _murder_ the bugger, did you now?" England gulped. He knew of Kagome's infamous temper, but didn't know she could get like _this_...

Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course I didn't, dummy! I just buried him alive." she shrugged. The three nations took a step away from her. "It's kinda weird that he had a spare coffin lying around, but I guess that's from the French Revolution or something. Anyways, he has enough air for a couple hours. I think. Oh well. We'll find out when we dig him up later, I guess." she hummed. America scooted behind England as a dark aura started to emanate from Kagome, and she laughed eerily.

"K-k-kags has be-been spending too m-much time w-with Russ-sia..." America shivered, terrified. England nodded rapidly. He suddenly straightened up and grinned.

"Well, haha, you know, I've got that thing to do, at that place, right now, so I'll be going now!" England laughed nonchalantly and turned tail, speed walking into the mansion and slamming the door loudly behind him.

_'Damn England and his ability to think in these situations!' _America mentally cursed the Brit and shivered as Kagome advanced on the two nations.

"Ugh, I'm glad that's over. You must've been just as drunk as me to sleep with me, probably more, because I know your tolerance to beer." Kagome smiled innocently and patted Germany's shoulder with a stiff arm. It was a comical sight, seeing as she was so much shorter than him, but the situation wouldn't allow for humor.

"Ah-, er...ja, ja, definitely..." Germany trailed, his voice cracking, tugging at his collar nervously. He looked to America, begging him to help him. Alfred just stared, his eyes getting wider and shivering viciously with every second.

Kagome had stopped patting his shoulder.

"…What…?" she asked. A hostile aura started creeping up on them and Germany gulped soundly.

"You mean… you readily took advantage of me in bed…_when I was DRUNK?_" she hissed. Yep. Definitely a murderous aura flaring around her.

Germany put his hands up, slowly backing away from the advancing woman.

Ah…_Shit._

"Would you like your ten second head start now? I didn't offer one to France…"

All that was left of the tall German was a smoke cloud in the shape of a body. Then-

_**"****RRRAAAAaaaAAAaaAaaAahhhHHH!"**_


End file.
